Heithaeowyn Stoneshatter
A former socialite of Kirthaven and underachieving doctor, Heithaeowyn now returns to her people years after the assault on the Highlands a changed woman. Her pale blue Wildhammer tattoos have been augmented with mixtures of vibrant jades; the formerly chubby and hard drinking slacker now bears muscles of hardened stone and sips not a drop of ale; the woman who found herself passed out after a night of partying as a weekly ritual now spends her evenings alone in her study scouring through dozens of scrolls. Even as she is distrusted by many of her kinsmen for abandoning her heritage, while also meeting uncertainty from other races due to her eccentricity, Heithaeowyn persists as a beacon of joy and goodwill. She is now single minded, focused on constant growth of self for purpose of helping those less capable. Though her journey was nothing close to easy, and those close to her know of a deeper struggle than often shown. Physical Description When most see a Dwarven woman they expect a plump belly, full features, and a boistrous laugh. Though Heidi is a hill Dwarf, unlike most of her mountain cousins. Rather than short and stout, she is tall and lithe. In place of a belly and an overly cheery personality, she carries hardened, dense muscles from years of practical outdoors living and a stern gaze. She looks more prepared to do a somersault than wear a suit of plate, and her composure is more of a patient schoolteacher than crazed drunk. Her skin likeways plays counter to all assumptions of 'normal' Dwarves; a darkened caramel tone with dark brown freckles dotting along her thin cheeks. Even more shocking, the tattoos that paint her face! Soft blue tattoos elevantly curve along her cheeks and down her neck. Along her upper right arm, traditional Wildhammer runic markings with a decidedly non-traditional depiction of Yu'lon along her forearm. Heidi has clearly seen her years. Her skin, although regularly moisturized and taken care of, still has a faint toughness that is unavoidable as she approaches her later years. Amber eyes that used to glisten with the intensity of the sun above now move with steely precision, a gaze that could pierce even the strongest of wills. Though vestiges of youth remain, notably in her hair. Uncut for what may be decades and meticulously cared for along the way, it is wild and thick beyond anything many would be accustomed. A hand could easily get lost in those reddened brown locks, but yet they flow and flutter in the breeze with ease. Strewn through them is rainbow of jades, cyans, and golden threads and beads alike that lightly cling along with every step. Public History Heithaeowyn is, obviously, a Wildhammer Dwarf from the markings on her arms and face alone. Born in Kirthaven to two Shamans, a water speaker Mother and storm rider Father. She rarely flaunts the title, but she is a Medical Doctor from her tribe, trained as a general physician. From there she practiced for nearly three decades, until the Twilight invaded the Highlands. Unfortunately little more is known of her time before the invasion; Wildhammers are notoriously bad at keeping written records, even before an invasion burned down half their homeland. Even worse, in the many years after the invasion, there is no paper trail of what she's been up to. Those who knew of her may spill the beans she was presumed dead during the invasion, she and her sister both disappearing. Those who meet her briefly, especially in cities outside Kirthaven, may never know her as anything but a simple nurse. Prolonged exposure shows hints of her monk training. Gusts of wind from her hand propelling her up to perches, mists enveloping her hands to sterilize them as she works on a patient, deep meditative sessions early in the morning off on her own. Though she takes great effort to not show such things off frequently in crowds, and unless one is in the clinic where she works or share a battlefield with her, they may go the entire duration of her companionship without knowing of her monk training. Art Heithaeowyn Final Artlon Resized.png Heithaeowyn-FINAL.jpg Category:Dwarf Category:Wildhammer Dwarf Category:Monks Category:Characters